Charmed: Wars of Love and Life
by little-angels-razorblade
Summary: A story about the girls as teens. About the hardships they go through in life, and dealing with relationships. Better than it sounds, please read and review. No paige yet, and no magic. People might be ooc, but it's the way i want them.
1. And so it begins

**Summary: A story about the girls when they are teens. No magic. Mainly P/L. Maybe some P/A or P/C later. Better than it actually is. Piper geek in highschool. Prue and Phoebe popular. So are Missy and Leo. Better than it sounds. I promise.**

**Piper Bennet-16-junior**

**Missy Campbell-18-senior**

**Prue Halliwell-19-freshman in college**

**Phoebe Halliwell-13 8th grade**

**Leo Wyatt-18-senior**

**Jenny-16-junior**

**Connections:**

**Piper is cuz's with Prue and Pheebs**

**Leo is Pipers everlasting crush**

**Jenny is Pipes best and only friend**

**Missy Campbell-popular snot who has here eyes set on Leo. Picks on pipes since preschool**

**Descriptions:**

**Piper: Straight brown hair that is a little past her shoulders. (Like and eighth of an inch), brown eyes, doesn't wear makeup. Only lip gloss. Wears jean and kinda baggy t-shirts. Tennis-shoes. Outfits may change occasionally. It'll be written in. outcast**

**Prue: Chin length black hair. She can do almost anything with it. Brown eyes. Wears skirts sometimes jean and tank tops. Sometimes has sweater to cover up with. Flip-flops or really nice tennis. Always popular**

**Pheebers: Shoulder length brown hair. Parted on the side with bangs. Brown hair**

**Wears fitted jeans with shirts from buckle. Clogs or tennis, or just really anything. Popular for eighth grader**

**Missy: blonde super curly hair one inch past shoulders. Blue eyes. Always wears mini skirts with nice shirts. High heels or pretty much anything. Always looks great. Snotty. Popular**

**Leo: Blonde wavy short hair. Blue eyes. Preppy. Sports star. MAJOR HOTTIE! Kind of a jerk to his girlfriends.**

**Jenny: Hair is short and always a different color. Wears funky outfits. For example skirt with leggings and layered shirts. Flip-flops. Big jewelry. Likes to chew gum. Outgoing. Known as " The freak with dye on her head." Befriended pipes when she was in eighth grade. Best friends ever since.**

**Untitled**

**1.And so it Starts **

**"Ugghh," Piper sighed as her alarm clock woke her up for her first day of 11th grade.**

**Piper wasn't mad or anything about school. In fact she loved school. It was the only place she could get away from the fact that her life sucked. Her parents were always away on work and she hardly ever saw them. She had always had to take care of herself. That's how she got to be such a great cook.**

**"Mooooommmmmm," Piper yelled down the stairs, " are you up yet." It was Piper's job to wake her mom up. Her mother's alarm clock got broke last year and they hadn't done anything about it.**

**Piper looked at her clock and it read 5:55.**

**"Grrrr," Piper growled, "I'm gonna be late." Piper had to catch a bus at 7:30 because she lived so far out of San Francisco. She went to a private school about halfway into SF. It was where both her parents had gone. She had always wondered why they had kept it open so long.**

**Piper gathered the things she needed for her shower then headed down to the bathroom on the bottom floor of their four-story house. Her parents were very good lawyers so they were obviously very rich.**

**" Eeekk!" Piper screeched as she turned the water on. It was always this cold but Piper never got used to it.**

**" Oh great, that is just great!" Piper said as she noticed that the cami she was wearing with her pj bottoms had gotten soaked.**

**" Piper, honey, don't take to long in the shower," her mom shouted down the stairs.**

**" There are plenty of bathroom's in the house." Piper shouted back to her mother. She wasn't bratty, but she didn't put up with much from her parents. They treated her like their daughter of course, but she was mainly considered another grown up, and was able to do what she wanted. It had been that way…gosh Piper didn't know how long it had been.**

**'Probably all my life. They haven't been around since the day I started first grade' Piper thought to herself.**

**30 minutes later:**

**" So, Mom what's for breakfast?" Piper asked as she came down from the shower with her hair in a towel. She knew what they answer was going to be. ' Sorry Pipes I have to go to work soon. You'll have to make your own'. That is what it always was. It was like a tradition for Piper. Get up, wake Mom up, take shower, then useless chitchat about breakfast and work.**

**"Pipes I am so sorry, but the boss wants me in early for work. You can make your own or you could just eat at school like all the other kids."**

**Piper looked confused at her mother. She had never talked about eating breakfast at school before. It just wasn't something she did.**

**"Hun, you do know that you'll have more friends if you do the things the other kids do. Maybe you'll meet someone you like. Any person would be better than that Jenny girl."**

**"Mom! Don't tell what I should and shouldn't do! I can choose my own friends. and I shouldn't have to be like all the other kids to have them!" Piper was ready for whatever her mom threw at her. She knew her mother wanted her to be like. Popular and perfect. It wasn't that Piper was a freak; she was just shy so she was labeled a loser at a school of chipper and social people.**

**"Maybe if you just did something with your hair, or wore makeup?" Pipers mom started to drift off into her own little world where Piper was the best person in the world.**

**"I ain't gonna do anything with my hair. Or wear makeup." Piper wasn't unattractive; she just didn't bother trying to look great. She didn't bother with her hair because it was always, and to her always would be, stringy and straight.**

**Piper rushed up the stairs to get ready for school. She went straight to her closet. The school didn't have uniforms so she could wear whatever she wanted. Usually, and today, that included jeans from JCPenny and a hand-me-down shirt. She slipped on her ratty tennis shoes then walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth then brushed through her hair with a comb. It was already dry since it was pretty thin. She looked at the clock on the counter. 7:25 is what it said. Piper sprinted down the stairs, grabbed her bag, ran to the kitchen to say goodbye to her mom (her dad was already at work), and ran out the door just in time to catch the bus.**


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any characters from it. Only jenny and Piper's parents.

Thanks to Girl007 for the review.

2. Monday

Piper had just gotten off the bus when she heard her friend Jenny yelling at her. Piper looked up to see her running straight at her.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you all summer!" Jenny said breathlessly.

"I know! It's been so long I've just had so much to do!" Piper said then pulled her best friend of all time into a hug.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but here comes Missy and the rest of them." Jenny turned towards Piper only to see her friend's face fall.

"I seriously don't want to talk to them. Let's just head to homeroom." Piper started to pull Jenny towards the double doors, but she was to late.

"Looks like the freaks still hang out together. It doesn't look like the looks got any better over the summer." Missy sneered and heard a round of laughs and uh-huhs from her friends.

"Hey babe, I got to go to class. I'll see you later. Love You." Leo, Missy's three year boyfriend, said then walked off.

"So I'll catch you two losers later then?" Missy asked then turned around to follow Leo.

"I hate that girl." Piper muttered to no one in particular when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Piper answered.

"Hey Piper!" Prue, Piper's older cousin said.

"Prue! How is college treating you?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Nothing new. How are you doing?"

"As good as can be. So why are you calling?"

"Do I need a reason to call my favorite cousin?"

"Yes, Prue, you do, and I am your only cousin."

"Touche, but I'm calling because I'm coming home from college."

"For how long? Why?"

"Let's just say a long time. I'll take to you later. Love you!" Prue hung up her cell.

"That was odd." Piper stated staring at her cell.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, probably nothing. Prue's coming home. She wouldn't tell me why though."

"Oh. I see. We need to hurry if we are going to get to homeroom on time." Jenny started dragging Piper up the sidewalk.

"Welcome back class. I hope you all had good summers!" Mrs. Sanchez said. It was Piper's fifth class of the day. She had heard the same thing from all her teachers so far.

Piper passed Jenny a note.

'Hey what lunch do you have?'

'First, why?'

'Me too. I just didn't want to be stuck in lunch alone. So what do you think of Wyatt this year?'

'Cool, we have the same lunch. Wyatt is Missy's boyfriend. What do you think I think of him? Why are you asking anyway?'

'Never mind.'

Secretly Piper had had a crush on Leo Wyatt since the beginning of last year. She knew how he big of a jerk he was, but she couldn't help herself.

'You don't control love.' Piper thought.

Lunch

"Hey. Watch where you are going freak." Missy snapped at Piper.

Truth was Missy had purposely tripped Piper, which resulted in food spilling all over her clothes.

"At least Piper can control where her feet go." Jenny retorted.

"Ouch. Was that supposed to hurt?" Missy mocked having her feelings hurt.

"Jenny just leave it." Piper muttered. She didn't want to start something.

"Fine. Come on, I have some clothes in my locker." Jenny helped Piper get to her feet and clean the mess up.

"Thanks Jenny." Piper looked herself over one more time in the bathroom mirror. Although it wasn't really her style, she had to admit she did look kind of good in Jenny's clothes.

She had on a silk camisole with words like beauty and wonder all over it, with a denim mini that had obviously been cut from something longer. The clothes were from Jenny's softer stage.

Piper and Jenny were outside after school sitting on the steps waiting for Jenny's bus to come.

"Hey there it is. I'll see you tomorrow." Jenny shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the bus.

Piper stood up and started walking to her mom's office which was two miles away when someone jumped on her back.

"Aggghhh!" Piper screamed.

"Hey, calm down I didn't get that ugly." Phoebe, Prue's little sister, said coming to stand in front of Piper.

"Phoebe you should warn people when you are going to do that." Piper said still shuddering from shock.

"Hey your mom called me and said that you should come to my house because she is running late." Phoebe stated turning Piper in a different direction.

"How come she called you instead of me?"

"You always turn your cell off after lunch remember. You said you don't like anybody bugging you." Phoebe stated emphatically nodding her head which made her straight brown hair bounce.

"Hey, Pheebs did Prue call you this morning." Piper was staring off in to the distance still wondering about the strange phone call.

"Yeah. She didn't exactly give a reason why she was coming did she?"

"Nope. She…seemed…off." Piper bounced up the stairs to the manor at 1329 Prescott Street.

Phoebe unlocked the door.

"Make yourself comfy. I have to go put stuff up in my room."

Piper went to the living room and sat down. She remembered so much about this place. The girls had grown up together until Prue and Phoebe's mom died. Piper's mom Pam hadn't wanted to stay in the manor anymore. Prue and Phoebe now lived with Grams.

"Hey, Pipes, who you dreaming about now?" Phoebe questioned as she bounced in to a chair beside Piper.

"No one. I'm just remembering all the good times we had together."

"They were so much fun weren't they. Like that time we almost started the house on fire baking cookies."

"Yeah. And Grams got so mad at us she almost popped." Piper and Phoebe both laughed at that.

"And when my mom came home she tried one of the cookies even though we knew they were horrible."

"You asked Prue why and she said 'Because that's what moms do.' You just stood there and looked at her wondering what she meant."

"Hey I was only five, that was confusing to me." Phoebe said pouting.

Just then the door opened and Piper's mom walked in.

"Hi Aunt Pam." Phoebe said waving.

Piper turned around to see her mom walking in the room. She was holding a couple of Piper's biggest suitcases.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Piper asked starting at the bags.

"Your father was in a car accident and they are taking him to a hospital in Nevada. I'm going there with him and you are going to stay here. I brought some of your stuff."

"Okay. Call me when you find something out about Dad." Piper hadn't seen her dad much in the last few years and had sort of grown apart from him.

"I will honey love you. Bye Phoebe." Pam kissed Piper on the cheek, waved to Phoebe, and headed out the door.

"Phoebe did you know about this?" Piper said semi-glaring at Phoebe.

"No way. I'm so sorry Piper."

"Don't be. I don't really know him anymore."

"He's your dad though. I would kill to know my dad. You are so lucky even if he is gone a lot."

"Your right Phoebe. I never looked at it from your point of view. Should I stay in my old room?" Piper asked heading up the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll get your other suitcase."

:I think I'll leave it there for now. Who should I add; Cole/Jason and Bane/Andy. Should I have Paige or not, and should there be magic?

Read and Review please.


	3. New Guy and a surprise!

Previously: Piper started school. Her dad is in hospital so she is staying with her cousins.

Disclaimer: I don't own any charmed characters etc…but I do own Jenny and Piper's parents.

Thanks To: sehar. and an envelope on my moms desk otherwise i wouldn't have figured out a name for piper's school.

It's now Saturday in the story.

Chapter 3: New guy and a surprise!

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Piper's alarm went off. Piper groaned reached over and slammed on it trying to find the snooze button.

'Who set this thing for so early?' Piper asked herself.

"Hun, you need to get up. Prue is on her way here. She says she has big news." Phoebe called up the stairs to Piper.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." Piper got the stuff for her shower then headed to the bathroom.

'Finally. A hot shower.' Piper thought as she felt the warm water hit her arm.

"So Phoebes what is for breakfast?" Piper had just gotten out of her shower and had come down to eat.

"You tell me. You're the cook in the family. And I have to go to the library." Phoebe got up hugged Piper and walked towards the door.

"Pheebs wait. I thought you said Prue was on her way here." Piper yelled as Phoebe turned around.

"She is flying. Duh." Phoebe said in her baby voice and gave Piper and innocent grin.

"Phoebe. So you dragged me out of bed for no reason."

"Ummm…I thought you were gonna come straight down to make breakfast. Love you. I have to go.

"Love you to." Piper stared at her sister going out the front door of the manor.

Piper went outside to get the newspaper after she had finished eating breakfast. When she got outside she saw a moving truck.

'A very cute guy getting out of the moving truck.' Piper thought as she walked over towards the truck, or rather the guy.

"Hi I'm Piper. I live right next door." Piper shook the new guy's hand.

"I'm Dan. Nice to meet you. What school do you go to?"

"M.R. Private. It's just a small private school in the middle of SF. You probably won't know it."

"Wait that's where I'm going. At least I'll know someone."

"Well I should probably get back to the house. My Grams will be calling to check in on me and she will freak if I don't answer the phone. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Hopefully. Nice meeting you Piper."

"Same to you." Piper started to walk back towards the manor. "Hey you could probably come over for dinner tonight if you aren't doing anything already." 'Where am I getting all this confidence from?'

"Sure. That would be great. I'll see you then." Dan waved at Piper as she walked in the manor door.

Piper was up in her room still thinking about Dan.

'At least I'll have decent clothes on next time I see him.' She thought after remembering she went out with only her pjs on.

'Phoebe will like him. She'll probably go after him. I'll just say I saw him first.'

Just then Piper heard the phone.

"Hello. Halliwell residence. Piper speaking."

"Very well rehearsed Piper."

"Phoebe. Why are you calling?"

"Did you like the new guy?"

"What! You new about him."

"Yeah that's why I left. I figured it was about time you meet a decent guy."

"Well thanks for the opportunity Phoebe. He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Fun. Well Prue called me and she wants you to turn your cell on so she can call you when she gets of the plane. She is going to need you to pick her up."

"Kay. Why can't Grams?"

"She'll still be at work."

"Oh. Well I'll see you later then. Love you."

"Love you too Pipes."

It had been half an hour since Phoebe told her to turn her cell phone on before it finally ran.

"Hello," Piper answered

"Hey Piper. It's me Prue. Can you come pick me up from the airport?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a little bit. How come you came home anyway?"

"I'm going to tell everybody tonight at dinner. Hey, I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Okay well you should get out the door so I don't have to wait much longer."

"Already doing that." Piper said as she shut the door behind her.

"Kay, love you and buh-bye."

"Yep, see ya later." With that Piper hit the end button on her phone.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as she ran toward her older cousin.

"Piper, it's so good to see you. Come on let's grab my bags and get out of here."

"Sounds good. I'm not parked that far away." Piper picked up one of Prue's bags and started to lead the way.

"I can't believe you're a junior already Piper."

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday I was starting high school. Now I've started the last two years. Crazy huh?" Piper said slightly sarcastically.

"Piper I didn't mean it like that. It's just I haven't seen you for so long." Prue said slightly hurt.

"It's okay Prue. I was just joking around. I know what you meant."

"Thanks Piper." Prue said feeling better.

"Well here we are. I'll put your big bag in the trunk and the others in the backseat." Piper said taking all of Prue's bags.

"So Piper, what is new in your life?" Prue asked when Piper got into the car.

"Oh. Nothing much. You already know about my dad and me living with you. A new guy named Dan moved in next door and is coming over for supper tonight. What time is it any ways? I forgot to put my watch on."

"About 1:30. We should probably get home and start making lunch if Grams hasn't come home on her lunch break already. She will be thrilled to see you. Oh and instead of telling you guys my news at supper I'll do it at lunch."

"Pheebs!" Prue squealed as she ran to give her little sister a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know! We have so much to talk about. Come on Grams already has lunch ready. Baked ham with mashed potatoes and corn." Phoebe led them all over to the dinning room table.

"Prue. Honey come here and give your grams a hug. You to Piper." Grams said in her soft way and pulled the two girls into a hug. "Sit now. Prue honey what was your big news?"

"Well. I was going to tell everybody tonight, but since Piper is having Dan over…" Prue started.

"Wait who is Dan?" Grams asked looking at Piper.

"He is the new neighbors kid. I like him so I thought it would be nice to invite him over for supper." Piper stated simply.

"Oh well that's nice. He is welcome here any time. Now Prue continue what you were going to say." Grams turned her attention to Prue and Phoebe and Piper followed her lead.

"Well, everybody…"

:I'm going to leave it there for now. Cliffy I know, I'm horrible. All you have to do is give me two reviews and I'll update. And again who should I add: Cole/Jason, Andy/Bane. The girls need to have boyfriends. And what about Paige and should I add magic. R&R please.


	4. Breaking Up,Goodbyes,and Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed etc etc. I do own Jenny and Piper's parents though. (Just for the record I read another story with a girl named jenny in it. I swear I didn't steal the idea. I was putting my cousin in the story by using that name)

Thanks to: a friend of mine cause I put his name in even though they don't know, Perty in Pink, Aphrodite Queen of the Damned, Brown Tone Girl (not for review for looking at chaps and telling me what I should do diff), hmcdd-pileo-forever, Jessica Clark

:Im not gonna start out with Prue's big news.

Chapter 4: Breaking up, Goodbyes, and Wine

Leo's POV

Leo was making his way back to the party he had been invited to. Actually, Missy had been invited, but he went everywhere with her. 'I love her so much. She is just perfect…' Leo turned the corner and saw Missy making out with Leo's friend Jake. 'Except for the fact that she is kissing my best friend. I knew I shouldn't have gone to get a drink.'

5 minutes earlier

"Hey, Missy, I'm gonna go get some pop. You want something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything." Missy said rushing her words.

"Kay. Love you." Leo said kissing her on the cheek. It was a habit for him to say that every time he left her side.

Jake saw Leo heading to the kitchen and headed over to Missy.

"Hey, how about we go have a little fun while he is away." Jake whispered seductively, and wrapped his arms around Missy's waist.

"Come on. I know the perfect spot."

End of Flashback

"Missy! You lying, cheating, tramp. Jake, never talk to me again." Leo started to walk away when Missy yelled at him.

"Leo. Leo Wyatt. Get your nice little but back here. We need to talk about this! Leo! Come here! I was only having a little fun! Please come back here hon."

Leo walked back over to Missy.

"A little fun! Are you insane! You could have had a LOT of fun with me! But no you went chose my BEST FRIEND! Don't call me, don't write me, don't try to talk to me at school because Missy, I am not your boyfriend anymore." With that Leo stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Well, Jake. Now that he is taken care of. Shall we go up to your room?" Missy whispered.

"Let's."

"Well everybody. I…me and…I'm pregnant."

"Yeah!" Phoebe squealed. "I'm going to be an auntie. You too Piper. You are just like our sister."

"Neither of you are going to be aunts. Because Prue isn't going to keep the baby, she's going to have an abortion." Grams said quietly.

"Grams! Andy and I are keeping this baby whether you like it or not. I couldn't kill this baby! I'm not going to kill this baby! I thought you would be supportive. You had our mothers when you were 17! Two years younger than I am now! You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult!"

"You obviously weren't acting like one when you got pregnant. Were you Prudence! Tell me! Were you!"

"It's none of your business what I act like! You are going to be a great-grandmother! I thought you would be happy! But I guess not! I'll just go live with Andy! He loves the idea of being a father! Goodbye Grams!"

Prue stormed out the door and started to walk. She didn't know where though.

In all the yelling Phoebe and Piper had gone upstairs to Phoebe's room. They heard the door slam shut.

"Piper? Do you think Prue left?"

"I don't know honey. She'll be back. Grams will come around to the idea some time." Piper said trying to comfort her cousin. 'Hopefully' Piper added to herself.

"Oh, ok. I'm going over to Cole's."

"Who's Cole?"

"Just a tall, dark, and handsome freshmen that I met. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes you have ever seen. Love you."

"Love you to Phoebe. I'm going to head out with you. I want to go for a walk."

"Kay." Phoebe linked her arm in Piper's and the two of them headed down the stairs.

When they got to the living room the heard Grams crying softly and Phoebe led them over to stand behind the doorway.

"Patty. Why did you have to leave us? I wish you could come back. Prue needs her mother right now. Watch over her." Grams kissed the photo and set it back on the coffee table before heading towards the entryway.

Piper yanked Phoebe over to the door.

"Grams, Phoebe and I are going out for awhile. It should be a couple of hours."

Grams didn't reply to Piper, she just trudged her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Well, Piper, this is where we part ways. I have to turn here to get to Cole's." Phoebe told Piper pulling her into a hug.

"Okay. I'm going to head over to the park."

"Mmmhmm. Love you."

"You too." Piper started making her way to the park.

Phoebe hopped up the cement steps to Cole's apartment. She knocked on the wooden door.

'Ah, crap,' she thought reaching down to pick up her cell phone that she had dropped. Before she got there though she heard the door creaking open.

She saw a guy crouch down to her level. When she looked up, she saw to her delight, that it was Cole. She instantly felt her cheeks go red.

"Do you usually try to hide like this when you knock on people's doors? It's not a very good spot you know."

"What…oh, I wasn't hiding. I dropped my cell phone, see?" Phoebe asked holding up what was left of the cell phone.

"Ouch. Well, do you want to come in? Assuming you actually wanted to end up here, and you didn't mean to go to some other guy's house.

"Oh, no, this is definitely the place I want to be. Trust me."

"Okay. I think I'll let it go this time. Would you like to come in? I'm starting to get a tiny bit uncomfortable down here."

"Umm…yeah, going in would be nice."

"So why are you here? Not that I mind, but hot girls don't usually just turn up on my doorstep. Well, actually, I take that back. They end up there a lot." Cole said with a joking tone to his voice.

Phoebe punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Cole!" Phoebe said with mock offense in her voice. "I just came over here cause I needed to get out. My sister just came home and announced she was pregnant. My grams blew up at her. It was like, World War II huge. I didn't want to be in a house with all that tension." They had just reached Cole's room and she jumped on to his king size bed.

"Oh, I understand. Phoebe, I'm really glad you came here. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead Mr. Turner. Ask me out and declare your undying love for me." Phoebe joked raising her arms above her head and flopping on to her back. Little did she know that Cole actually wanted to ask her that question.

When she didn't here an answer she looked up at Cole and saw that he was blushing.

"Cole? Did you actually want to ask me out?" Phoebe said her eyebrows shooting up.

"Umm…yeah, I kind of did. Next time will you actually let me ask?"

"Yes." Phoebe said simply.

"Yes to which part?"

"Both." Phoebe formed an evil grin on her face.

"Well, how about Friday at eight, Miss Halliwell?" Cole picked up a piece of her hair and played with it.

"That would be wonderful." Phoebe turned on her side and kissed Cole lightly.

Piper had just sat down on a bench in the Golden Gate Park when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone join her. She turned and saw Leo Wyatt. Instantly a million things started running through her mind.

'What is he doing here? Should I talk to him? Should I leave? Does he want to be left alone? What should I do?'

"Are you depressed?" Leo asked turning to Piper. "Because I'm depressed. I just broke up with my girlfriend. I was dating her for three years and then she cheats on me. With my best friend nonetheless."

Instantly Piper could hear that he was drunk.

Piper, being the type of person that was kind and caring, reached out to grab him before he fell.

"Leo Wyatt, you're drunk. We need to get you somewhere. Now, come one, and get up." Piper tried to heave Leo, but since he was the all-star player for everything, she could barely manage.

"Who are you?" Leo said slurring his words. "Oh, yeah…" Leo said with a giggle, "You're the geek that my girlfriend…my _ex-_girlfriend…hates. What's your name? Pippy, Pepper, Pansy. That's it! Your Pansy!" Leo slumped down onto Piper's shoulders as she was dragging him through the park.

"Yeah, I'm the geek, and actually the name's Piper. Now, could you please be quiet a little, people are starting to stare." Piper whispered quietly into his ear, not wanting to make a seen.

"I can't be quiet. The world has to know I'm in pain! I need someone to know I'm in pain."

"I know, now will you please just shut up?"

"Fine. Where are you taking me?"

'Crap, I don't know where I'm taking him.'

"Where's your house?" Piper stopped for a second, and heaved Leo up so she could look at him.

'He's hot even when he is drunk.'

"It's…I don't know where it is."

"Never mind. Come on, I'm taking you to my house. From there we will call your parents."

"Okay. Let's be off." Leo lifted up the bottle of wine, and pointed his finger in a direction.

Piper was hardly able to get Leo up the steps and set him on the bench outside the manor.

"I'm going inside to call your parents. You are going to stay right there."

"Yes ma'am." Leo saluted Piper.

Piper opened the door and walked inside.

'I wish he was going to remember this. Maybe then he wouldn't treat me like crap. But he's not going to remember it.'

Piper picked up the phone book, found Leo's number, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Umm…Mr. Wyatt?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Piper Halliwell. I found your son in the park. He was drunk. He is at my house right now. I was wondering if you would come and get him."

"Yes. I'll be there right away. It's Piper isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why he was drunk?"

"He said something about breaking up with his girlfriend because she cheated on him."

"Oh, well I'll be there right away."

Piper heard a click on the other end, and hung up the phone. She went back outside to check on Leo. When she got out there he was fast asleep and snoring.

"Leo Wyatt, I seriously wish you were going to remember this."

She would just have to wait and see.

:So how was it? Good? Bad? Do you like the idea of Leo getting drunk? I don't, but he had to meet Piper somehow. How many think I should add Paige?


	5. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, etc. but I do own Jenny, Piper's parents and Prue's baby, and Cole's mom.

Thanks to: TVCrazed, Perty in Pink, BrownToneGirl

Chapter 5: Confrontations

Piper woke up, not to the smell of fabric softener that she expected, but to the smell of breakfast being made. She had been living with Grams for a couple of days, but she still wasn't used to the different surroundings.

She climbed out of bed slowly stiffening a yawn. She got the stuff she needed for her shower and went to the bathroom.

While the water was warming up she went to Prue's room to use some of her clothes.

'It's time for a change. No more shy little Piper,' She thought as she grabbed a denim mini and a pale pink t-shirt.

She went back to the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Piper you look so HOTT!" Phoebe screamed when she saw Piper walk into the kitchen.

Piper was dressed in the denim mini, with a pale pink shirt on which the sleeves went down halfway on her shoulders. To top it all off she had on matching pink flip-flops, and her hair was in a single French braid.

"Thanks Phoebe. I decided it was time for a change." Piper grabbed a muffin off of the island counter.

"Oh. Cool. You look gorgeous. Grams told me to tell you that she won't be home till late tonight."

"Ok. Hey, I was thinking since it was Saturday, we could have like a cousin day."

"Can it be a cousin afternoon? I told Cole I would help him pick something out for his mom's birthday this morning."

"Yeah. That'll be great. So when do I get to meet this Cole?"

"Well, you see, I'm not sure. Grams doesn't want me dating, so I can't exactly bring him around the house now, can I?"

"I suppose not. But I would like to meet him. Well anyways I'm going for a walk. Call my cell when you want to meet up."

"Okay. Love you." Phoebe said as she waved to Piper who was heading out the back door.

Phoebe walked upstairs to get ready for her date with Cole.

'Ah, crap. I'm so late!' She ran to her bedroom and started throwing clothes on her bed.

She was putting on a black pleated mini, and a baby blue tank top with a see through black lacy shrug when she heard a knock on the door.

"I hope that's not Cole,' She mumbled to herself.

When she opened the door she found out that it was him.

"Hey there." She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get? I mean after last night at the movies I should get a little more than that." He bent down and kissed for what seemed like eternity.

"I like that. I'll try that next time." Phoebe moved aside so Cole could step in.

Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"I thought we were going this way." He said jerking his thumb towards the road.

"Oh yeah. I'm just a little out of it today."

Piper was sitting on "her" bench in the park when she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you remember last time we were here?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned around to find Leo Wyatt sitting behind her.

"Yeah, I do. Why are you talking to me?" She asked. If she was going to get picked on she decided she might as well leave now.

"I was just going to say thank you for helping me. You look really nice by the way."

Piper felt her face turn a light shade of red.

"Thanks. It was no problem. I mean the helping you out." She turned away to look at the lake.

"Well, I was thinking that I could maybe take you out to dinner. To properly thank you." He said. Really he wished it were more of a date than it would be.

"Umm…I don't know. When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Piper closed her eyes, raised her eyebrows, and titled her chin up. It was what she did when she was thinking things through.

"Sure, I guess." She opened her eyes.

"Great." He said calmly, though inside he was jumping up and down. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok. I really should get going. I said I'd meet my cousin."

"Well I'll see you Sunday." He got up and waved to Piper.

When he was halfway across the park she started to walk towards the mall. She sighed from happiness.

'I'm going on a date with Leo Wyatt!' She wanted to scream and run around, but she knew she would look like an idiot.

"So, Cole, what do you think about this?" Phoebe held up a rose smelling perfume.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what kind of perfume my mom likes."

"There is a way we could find out."

"Really?" Cole asked a little excited. "I mean how."

"Does your house phone have caller id?"

"No. Why?"

"I call and see what kind of perfume your mom likes." Phoebe got out her pink Motorola Razr phone.

"Number." She said never looking up from it.

"555-1539."

"Okay. I got it."

After the phone had rang for a while a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this a Mrs. Turner I'm speaking to?"

"Yes. Why?" Cole's mother sounded a little nervous.

"I am taking a national survey on women's favorite perfumes. I would like to know what your favorite scent is."

Cole was doubled over in silent laughing. He didn't know how it could be this simple.

"Phoebe, that is the dumbest question ever." Cole whispered, barely loud enough for Phoebe to hear.

"Shut up Cole!" Phoebe hissed back at him covering the mouthpiece of her cell.

"Well, I would have to say any berry type. Like cherry, strawberry, raspberry."

Cole had tears spilling out of his eyes. He had never heard his mom's voice sound so far away and wispy.

"Ow!" Phoebe had just kicked him in the shin to shut him up.

"Thank you so much. Buh-bye now."

Phoebe hung up her phone and then burst out laughing.

The two of them just sat like that for about ten minutes, oblivious to everybody staring at them.

"Was. That. Really. Your. Mom." Phoebe said trying to catch her breath and wiping tears away from her eyes."

"Yeah. It was." Cole was completely calm now. He wanted so badly to reach out and help Phoebe with her tears and kiss her, but he didn't want to move to fast.

"That was fun. I have the perfect idea now."

"Oh really?" Cole put his arm around Phoebe's waist and started steering them

"Yes. I say that you get her some Sun Ripened Raspberry perfume from Bath and Body Works."

"Great idea. We'll do that after we get something to eat."

"Umm. I'm not sure I can. I said I'd meet my cousin Piper around noon."

"That's okay. Why can't I tag along?" Cole looked down at her with a pout.

"Fine." Phoebe said giving in. "But only for a little bit. It's supposed to be a cousins only afternoon."

Phoebe pulled out her phone again and text Piper telling her to meet her at the food court.

Piper was walking around the food court when she heard Phoebe shout.

"Hey Piper! Over here!" Phoebe was standing on a chair waving both arms in the air.

Piper walked/ran over to her.

"Phoebe get down. You look like a 'tard."

"Whatever. Piper this is Cole. Cole this is Piper." Phoebe gestured back and forth to each person.

"Well, Cole. It's nice to finally meet you. Phoebe has told me so much." Piper reached her hand out and shook his.

"Good things I hope."

"Only the best."

"You guys, how about we go and get food." Phoebe said walking slowly backwards towards Arby's.

"Kay." Piper started walking towards her.

"Actually, Phoebe, I can't. I'm meeting a friend." Cole said kissing Phoebe on the cheek. 'If only it was that simple.' Cole thought to himself.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Phoebe waved after him. She turned to Piper. "He asked if he could tag along, and now he has to go after like, what, five minutes. What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but he seems to like you."

"Yeah. I guess so. Well, anyways, lets go have some fun." Phoebe led Piper off towards the rest of the mall.

"What about the food?" Piper said running to catch up with Phoebe.

"Who has time to eat? We only have half a day." Phoebe threw her arms up and laughed.

Piper joined in with her.

"Okay." Piper said agreeing. "Let's go."

"So. Did you have fun today? Cause I sure did." Phoebe said sipping on her diet coke.

"Yeah me too. I have big news." Piper said setting her bags down as they sat on a bench outside the mall.

"Oo. What?" Phoebe said looking Piper straight in the eye.

"Leo Wyatt is taking me to dinner on Sunday night." Piper said her face lighting up with a smile.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Phoebe jumped up and hugged her cousin.

"We better get going home. Grams will have a fit if we aren't home for supper." Piper said looking at her watch and standing up.

"You're right. Let's go." Phoebe picked up her bags and the pair of them started the 19-block walk back to their house.

:I'm gonna leave it their. I'm sorry I didn't put Prue in, but it didn't fit. I wonder what Cole is up too? I don't even know…maybe. Well please read and review. I want at least three or four before I post another chapter.


	6. Hear You Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters or Jimmy Eat World's song. I only own Jenny, Piper's parents, and Prue's baby.

Thanks to:

TVCrazed: What is McDonalds supposed to mean?

Aphrodite Queen of the Damned: I'll do my best.

Fanmania: I'm really glad u like it that much.

BrownToneGirl: Yeah sorry about the changing scenes thing.My computer was gay and wouldn't let the stuff stay that I had to separate the scenes. I'll work on that.

A/N: This chapter is like devoted to the love lives of the girls. Mainly going to be Leo and Piper's date, and Prue talking to Andy. Maybe a little bit of Phoebe/Cole. Couldn't think of better title. It's the song from Jimmy Eat World.

Chapter 6. Hear You Me

Prue walked up the steps to Andy's apartment.

'Oh, god, what am I going to say?' She asked herself as she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Andy said answering the door. "Oh, Prue it's you. How are you? And how is our baby?" He said the last part with a little hesitation.

"Both good. Except, Grams wanted me to get rid of the baby. She kicked me out Andy. I don't know what I'm going to do. At least I still have you."

'For now.' Andy thought.

"Prue, why don't you come in? Come on, let's go to the living room. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Prue looked up at Andy very confused.

"Well, Prue, the thing is…" Andy said sitting down on the couch. "I'm not sure that this baby is such a good idea. I mean we are very young, and you wouldn't be able to go to college. Since your Grams kicked me out we don't have any money. I could get a job, but it would be a crappy one. We wouldn't be able to raise this kid Prue."

With every word she heard, Prue's heart broke more. By the time he was done she was crying.

"But we could make it work. I could get a job too. At least until the baby is born. Please, Andy, just try. Try for me, for our baby."

"Prue, I have thought about it so much. I don't think you should have an abortion, just give it up for adoption."

"Andy! Are you crazy? I can't give birth to this baby that I already love so much and then just give it to someone else, saying 'Oh here, through nine months carrying this baby, but know I guess you can have it. No! I will not to that Andy!" Prue sank down into the nearest chair.

Andy walked over to her, and took her hands in his.

"Prue, please just think about it."

"No, Andy, I won't." After saying that she walked out of his apartment, got in her car, and drove.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Hey sis." Phoebe said walking into her room.

"Hey, Pheebs." Piper said not looking back from the clothes she was shuffling through.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my date with Leo. Except I don't know what I should do."

"I'll help!" Phoebe squealed jumping off the bed.

"Okay."

888888888888888888888888888

"Piper! Leo's here!" Phoebe yelled up the stairs to Piper.

"Kay. I'll be down in a sec." Piper was putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Leo in dark jeans, and a button down black shirt.

'He is so hot.' She thought to herself. Little did she know, he was thinking the exact same thing about her.

Piper was wearing a light red, spaghetti strap dress. It had a slit in the side that started halfway down her thigh, and went to the ankle. The floor length dress had a slight v-neck. Her hair was in light curls that fell perfectly onto her shoulders.

When Piper saw Leo staring she got nervous.

"Am I too dressed up? Cause I could go change."

"No, you look perfect. Beautiful." Leo held out his hand to Piper.

"Well, see ya Phoebe. Bye Grams." She called as she and Leo walked out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Leo, this is beautiful. Are you sure this isn't too expensive. Because we could always go somewhere else. I wouldn't mind." Piper was very nervous. Partly because they were at such a nice restaurant, and partly because she was with Leo.

"It's fine Piper. You should calm down."

"This way to your seats sir." The waiter led them to a little table right in front of the dance floor.

"This is amazing." Piper was still in awe of the place.

"Yeah. It has pretty good food and music too."

"Really? Oh, this is my favorite song. Can we dance?" Piper jumped up as she heard the band start playing.

"Sure." Leo led Piper on to the dance floor and pulled her close.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in. _

Once the song was over, Piper and Leo walked back to their seats.

"You're right that is a good song." Leo said looking at Piper.

"Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. You look absolutely perfect."

Piper's cheeks instantly turned a rosy pink

"Thanks, Leo. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

The waiter brought their waters over.

"What, can I get you two tonight." He took out his pad of paper and pen.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan, with a lemon ice tea."

"And for the sir?"

"I'll have the taste of Italy with…a diet coke."

"Your food will be out in a moment sir."

The waiter went back to the kitchen.

"I say we make a toast." Leo lifted up his glass of water.

"Okay." Piper said, brining hers up to. "To what?"

"To you saving me when I was down." They clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

"It was really nice of you to bring me here, Leo. But I still say it was too much." Piper looked Leo straight in the eye waiting for him to say something.

"Piper, I would have become a drunk if it wasn't for you. This is definitely not too much."

Their food came, and they ate in basic silence, except for talk about school and friends.

When they were on the doorstep to Piper's house, she thanked him once again.

"I had a really good time tonight Leo. It was lovely."

"I did too. But there is still one part of the evening that isn't over yet."

"What?" Piper asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"This." Leo stated simply and leaned in to kiss Piper.

'God, he's a good kisser.' Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and stepped closer to him. 'Piper, what are you doing. You can't kiss Leo. It's Leo Wyatt! Step away from the extremely hot guy.'

"That was too much Leo." Piper stepped away with a slightly sad face and opened the door to the manor.

"Piper, what do you mean?"

"The kiss Leo. It was too much. Too fast. I'm sorry."

Piper walked into the manor and shut the door.

"God, Leo. You're so stupid. You should've known she wasn't ready." He mumbled to himself.

Piper walked the rest of the stairs to her room and sat down on the bed almost crying.

"Piper, the guy you've always wanted to be with just kissed you and you reject him. What is wrong with you?" She leaned over to her window and watched Leo walk to his car and drive off.

She lied down and fell asleep crying, without even bothering to change out of her dress.

:I hope you liked it. I didn't want to get Leo and Piper together just yet. Just a couple more chapters before I do. I wanted to and Phoebe and Cole to this chapter but they just didn't fit. Prue might not be in the next chapter but definitely the one after that. Please review!


	7. Tuesday Afternoon Football practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Only the other characters that don't appear in the show are mine. The idea is mine too.

Thanks to:

Blu shoes on my desk: I'm glad u like it. I wouldn't call myself amazing, and I like to review stories, it's fun for me.

TVCrazed: I get it now! Lol. Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

Charmedbaby11: glad you like it!

Chapter 7: Tuesday Afternoon Football (practice)

"YOU WHAT?" Jenny screamed when she heard about Piper's night.

"I kissed Leo, Jenny." Piper sat down on the sidewalk with her head in her hands.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now we have to go to class." Jenny pulled Piper up and the two walked to their first hour reading class with Mr. Johnson.

'We are going to their practice you know.' Jenny slid Piper a note.

'Why!'

'Because, you kissing Wyatt is about the same thing as you going out with him, and all the football players girlfriends go to their practices.'

'I'm NOT his girlfriend.'

'The way it sounds he wants you to be.' Jenny smirked at Piper.

"Jenny." Piper hissed after reading the note.

"Girls, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Johnson stared at the two girls.

"No, sir." Jenny replied, while Piper sunk down in her chair blushing.

"Then keep it down." Mr. Johnson was a pretty easy-going teacher.

'Do I have to go?'

'Yes. I'll come with you though.'

'Fine.'

888888888888888888888888888888888

Piper was walking down the hall to her art class when she heard someone calling her name.

"Piper. Wait up!"

Instantly Piper recognized the voice as Leo's.

"What?" Piper asked, grimacing and turning around slowly.

"I want to talk to you. About our date." Leo ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't Leo. I have to go to class." She started turning but she felt him grab her arm.

"Will you come to my practice? We can talk afterwards." Leo looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it." Piper turned around and walked away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure I have to do this Jenny?" Piper said reluctantly walking since Jenny was pulling on her light blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Yes. You said he invited you. You can't turn that down."

"Fine. But let go of me." Piper yanked her arm away.

The two girls climbed on to the bleachers and sat down.

After a 2 hour-long practice, the boys finally ran in to take their showers.

"Well, Piper, it's officially my time to go." Jenny said walking away.

"Jenny! You can't leave me!" Piper begged.

"I said I would go to practice with you. Not wait around with you for Leo to get out of the shower. Girl, you need to do this by yourself."

"You're right. I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." Piper waved to her best friend.

Piper sat for five minutes, all the while football players and cheerleaders staring at her.

'I knew I shouldn't have done this.' She thought to herself. She got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Piper! You weren't going to leave now were you?" Leo called after her.

"Actually, Leo, that's exactly what I was doing until you stopped me." Piper said turning around.

"Oh." Leo's face fell.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Piper said getting annoyed. She seriously didn't want to be there.

"Did the kiss mean anything?" Leo sat down and motioned for Piper to join him, which she did.

"It can't mean anything Leo." Piper stared through the cracks of the bleachers.

"Why?" If Piper had been looking at Leo she would have seen hurt and sadness in his usually sparkling eyes.

"Because, we are two completely different people. We come from two completely different worlds. I don't belong in yours, and I don't know why you would want to be a part of mine." She said it as if it was as clear as day. Piper got up and walked away.

"I'll make you see Piper. I'll show you why I want to be a part of yours."

8888888888888888888

Phoebe and Cole were at his house, lying on the couch, supposedly "doing homework."

"Cole?" Phoebe said pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Cole asked, very confused.

"That day at the mall, when I went to eat with Piper, where did you run off to?"

"You don't want to know Phoebe." Cole said blatantly.

"Why?"

"I have a very, let's say, dark history. I don't want to bring it up. I might later, but don't count on it." Cole gave Phoebe a light kiss on the lips.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Just to let you know Cole, your past doesn't matter to me. What matters is you are here now, a perfectly good person. I love you Cole."

"I love you too."

Cole laid his head on Phoebe's and the two of them fell asleep like that.

8888888888888888888

"How long will you be staying for Ms. Halliwell?"

"For now, book me for a week." Prue handed her VISA to the manager.

After the lady got all the technical stuff figured out, she handed Prue a key.

"Your room is number 305. It's up the stairs and to your right."

"Thanks." Prue started to walk. "I promise no matter what, little baby, we are going to be okay." Prue ran her hand over her stomach.

Prue decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs.

When she got in she saw a very good-looking guy.

"Hi. I'm Bane." The man said extending his hand out.

"I'm Prue." She said shaking it.

"I'm staying in room 303."

"305." Prue said smiling despite herself.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around." He walked out of the elevator and into the hallway.

8888888888888888888

:Not as long as I wanted to be but it works. I hope u like it. Tell me if the Leo and Piper thing was too cheesy. I had to put a little Phoebe/Cole fluff in, it was killing me. I was so happy I was able to put Prue in. Should Bane turn out to be something or not? Please review.


	8. Standing on Tables

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Only anything you don't recognize from the show is mine, including the whole story. I don't own the song either.

Thanks to all my reviewers, they mean so much to me!

A/N: I finally updated! Yeah! I know it took forever but I did it! This chapter takes place two weeks after the last one. I realized that I never gave an exact date for the first day off school, and that I need it. So we are going to say the first day of school was August 26th. And Prue will be about one to one and a half months pregnant (If anyone can figure out if I did the math for that wrong please tell me). Cole's old friend's name is pronounced 'jazz'.

Chapter 8: Standing on Tables

"So, Prue, you never told me why you were here in the first place. Care to answer?"

It had been two weeks since Bane and Prue had met, and since then they hit it off. They were now pretty good friends. They had both gotten jobs, not very good ones, but jobs that paid enough. With their earnings combined they were able to afford a small one-bedroom apartment. Bane slept on the couch while Prue slept in the bed.

"Well, I left my Grams house because she didn't want me to keep the baby, and then my ex, Andy, he didn't want it either, so I just left."

"Sounds pretty harsh." Bane said eating the ice cream they had just bought, on their lunch breaks.

"Yeah, well things have gotten better. I would love to be back in college, but that isn't happening, so I need to make the best of things."

"I'm just glad for some company around here."

"You never told me your story either."

"This is were I grew up. When my job in New York fired me, I came back here. Wasn't anywhere else for me to go really. I don't mind it though. Like you said things have gotten better."

"I think I'll enjoy it here. Nice people, good ice cream, handsome men." Prue said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Yeah, I do. You're also a pretty good person." Prue said.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself." Bane turned Prue's chin so she was looking at him.

"Bane, I really like you, but can we take things slow? I'm not ready for a whirlwind romance yet."

"Yeah, we can take things slow."

88888888888888888

Ever since the day on the bleachers, Piper had been avoiding Leo at all costs. She had skipped lunches and been late to class. Leo on the other hand was going out of his way to try to talk to her.

He had finally gotten sick of it, and was putting his plan in action today at lunch. He was hoping she just wasn't going to skip it again.

"Piper you are going to become anorexic if you skip any more lunches." Jenny said trying to pull her friend to lunch.

"But we have lunch with Leo today, I can't go in there!" Piper said frantically.

"You are going to have to face him sometime Piper."

"And I will, when I'm ready." Piper said, trying to turn around just when Jenny pushed her through the lunchroom doors.

"Well I hope your ready now because I need to eat, and I'm not going to spend another day eating by myself."

The first thing Piper saw when she got in line was Leo paying for his food. She tried to hide her face, but Leo saw her anyways. His face instantly lit up.

'She didn't skip!' He thought to himself.

"Leo, over here!" His friend Cory called to him. "I see your little sweetie pie showed up." He teased.

"Yeah, let's just hope I have the guts to go through with it."

"Hey, she sat down, now do it!" Cory whispered. He heard a round of "good luck" from his other friends.

Leo had spent the last two weeks preparing for this day. He got up on the table he was sitting at and started to speak.

"Piper, you said I didn't want to be part of your world, but maybe this will show you I want to be."

He turned to Cory and nodded his head. Cory hit the play button on his I-pod and plugged it into the speakers he had brought along.

"There's no one in town I know…" Leo started to sing while looking straight at Piper.

"Jenny, he remembered my favorite song." Piper blushed at the thought.

"You gave us some place to go. I never said thank you for that."

"Piper, he really likes you. Okay, not many guys would remember that kind of stuff. You need to give him a chance. You won't regret it."

"He really wants me to be part of his world."

"He sure does girl, he sure does."

As Leo finished the song he hopped off the table and walked over to where Piper was sitting.

"Piper, I know you might not think I mean this but I do. You are amazing and beautiful and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Piper said with tears in her eyes, jumping up and hugging Leo.

"I would kiss you but I would get in even more trouble than I already am." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope it was worth it." She said with a slight giggle.

"You definitely are."

8888888888888

"Hey Phoebe!" Cole said as he ran over to her after school. "Piper and Leo got together."

"They did? Yeah! This is what I love about having a boyfriend in high school." Phoebe stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, are we going to the park or not?"

"What about your sister?"

"She just got together with the guy of her dreams. Do you seriously think that she is going to be headed straight home?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess not."

As Phoebe and Cole sat down on the swings he started to talk.

"You know when you asked me about where I went to from the mall?"

"Yeah." Phoebe said confused.

"Do you still want to know?" Cole said looking nervous.

After a couple minutes Phoebe said, "Yes."

"Well, before I moved here I was friends with the wrong people. They did drugs and were drunks. Well, I started to get into all that stuff too. My parents made me realize it was wrong, and then they got me out of there as fast as possible. That day at the mall, one of my friends had tracked me down, and I saw him outside the mall. I was afraid that if I spent to much time hanging around in there he might drag you into all of it."

"All of what Cole? And what about you kissing me on the cheek? Wouldn't knowing I am your girlfriend make him 'drag me into all of it?"

"Well, I wasn't really known for having a steady relationship at my old town, but if I ditched him for you then he would have known something was up."

"Yeah, but Cole, what did you mean by 'all of it'."

"Well, my friends were dealing drugs, and they ran out one time. The guy they were going to give them to got really mad and swore he would get back at us. When I talked to my old friend he said he was still trying to get back at them."

"What all did you say to your friend?" Phoebe asked slightly scared.

"Just that I barely knew you, which was almost the truth, I hadn't known you for that long, and that I was over that kind of stuff. He didn't bother trying to persuade me to join in on it again because he knows how stubborn I can be."

_Flashback_

'_I hope Phoebe doesn't hate me for this. She probably thinks I'm a jerk.' Cole thought as he walked out of the mall._

"_Hey Cole." _

"_Jas. Would you put that thing out?" _

"_What? You ain't into all this stuff anymore? Should have figured as much from a little mama's boy. She's the one who got you out of this mess aint' she?"_

"_Yeah. He still after you?" _

"_No, he left us alone. Of course he's still after us. We've been on the run ever since you left. So, what about that girl in there, she looks like she could make up for our losses, if you get what I'm saying." _

"_It's not going to hurt if you take her. I barely know her."_

"_So it's not going to do any good to take her? I guess I won't then."_

_Cole sighed of relief._

"_Well, if you ain't comin' back I need to get going. Cars to steal, drugs to deal."_

_Cole let out a snort of disgust upon hearing the old motto._

_End flashback_

"Ok. I'm glad that's over."

A/N: I finally updated! I'm so much happier with myself right now. Anyways, if you are still reading this please please review!


	9. Finding You

Disclaimer: Only own the plot!

A/N: I suck at updating I know! Sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this! Please review! This chapter is about one month after the last one. That would make Prue about two and a half months pregnant. (That last little bit is just so I don't forget!)

Chapter 9: Finding You

"Bane! Don't do that!" Prue was attempting to bake cookies, but Bane kept distracting her by throwing small pinches of flour on her face, hair, and clothes.

"Don't do what?" He asked with an oh-so-innocent smile.

"You know what. If you let me finish the cookies without interruption I'll…let you pour a cup of flour on me."

"I don't want to pour flour on you."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"A kiss." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok. If you let me finish the cookies I'll give you a kiss."

Things had been going great between the two. Although things were going kind of slow, they both loved it.

"Sounds good!" Bane said with a playful smirk on his face.

He then walked off to wait for her to finish.

* * *

"So, Prue, have you thought about what you are going to name your baby?"

"No."

"Have you thought about whether you are going to let it see its father?"

"Should I?"

"I don't know, are you even going to tell it about Andy?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, Prue, these things are going to come up some time, don't you want to be prepared?"

"Yes, but well, I don't know."

"I can see you are getting stressed so I'll just leave it alone. Don't want anything bad to happen."

"Okay. We can talk about it lat-," She was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll go get that," Bane said getting up off the couch.

"Thanks," she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hullo," Bane said as he opened the door.

"Umm, hi, I heard from someone that Prue Halliwell lives here, is she here?"

"Who are you?"

"Just tell her that Andy wants to talk."

"I'll be right back."

He left him standing there for a few minutes before Prue showed up.

"A-Andy? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk Prue. I've been thinking about the baby."

"I'm not giving it up!"

"No, Prue, I've changed my mind. I just want to talk about what we are going to do."

"Andy, well, I, umm…well," She stammered.

"Yes?"

"Ihaveaboyfriend!" She said very fast.

* * *

Cole and Phoebe were at the park walking in silence, until Phoebe spoke.

"This is nice."

"What?"

"Just everything I guess, I mean it would be better to see Prue…" She trailed off.

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Yea, she's my sister. And she's pregnant. What if something happens to her Cole? What if she gets hurt?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing will happen. She'll come back eventually. I heard from my mom that Andy went to find her, I'm sure she'll come back with him." He said embracing her in a huge, comforting, hug. The kind that only a guy could give.

"Yeah, she really loves him. Well, at least she did. I hope he brings her back."

"He will," Cole said right before he gave her a passionate, loving, kiss.

"I really like you Cole," She said before running off towards the swings.

He started to chase after her. A few feet after they passed the swings he caught up. He took her in his arms and spun her in a circle. Once he set her back down on the ground he whispered, "I really like you too," right before tickling her.

* * *

Piper was just finishing up the dishes when the doorbell rang.

She opened it to see her boyfriend of one month, Leo Wyatt.

Piper and Leo's relationship was doing great. Minus the few stares and whispers they got, everybody was okay with it. Piper was still a little shy, but had tons more new friends, well basically everybody Leo hung out with.

"Hey!" She said giving him a huge hug.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?"

"Nope, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach."

"I'd love to! But can you give me time to change. And to get all my stuff ready. Oh, and to leave a note for my Grams?"

"Yeah," He said with a slight chuckle.

About twenty minutes later, Piper came down in a pale pink bikini that had baby blue flowers on it. She was wearing a white terry cloth skirt as a cover-up, and she had a shirt that she went running in for later in case they went to go eat.

"I like that on you," Leo said with a slight smirk.

She just stuck her tongue out at him and dragged him out the door.

The two got into Leo's black BMW to start the ten-minute drive there.

They were about a block away when all of a sudden the song "King of New York" from the musical _Newsies _started playing.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Oh, crap, my cell phone!"

She searched frantically through her beach bag as the phone rang twice more.

"Hello?" She said with a sigh of relief.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Oh, hi Mom. How is everything going?"

"Very good, they are moving your father to a hospital somewhere in northern California. I'm always forgetting the name."

"Really? That's great news! He's going to be okay isn't he?"

"Yes, honey, he'll be fine but he still needs to be hospitalized. So what's new?"

"Well," She started glancing at Leo and smiling. "I have a boyfriend," she said nervously.

"Oh Honey! That's great! What's his name?"

"Leo Wyatt. We are actually at the beach right now." The couple had been parked for about two minutes.

"Oh, well then I'll let you go. I actually am supposed to be filling out papers so your father can be moved."

"Huh? You mean so they can switch hospitals?" She asked confused.

"Yes, well I'll talk to you later sweetie. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom."

She hung up and put her cell phone in a pocket near the top.

"So what was that all about?" Leo asked.

"The doctors are moving my dad to a hospital in California and my mom knows that we are going out!" She said with a slight squeal.

"That's great. So are you ready to go swim, or tan, or whatever you want to do."

"Swimming sounds good," She said smiling from ear to ear.

A/N: I know it was kinda short, but I really like it like this and didn't want to risk screwing it up, by trying to figure out what to write. I seriously had this all planned in my head before I started writing it. Please review! And any suggestions on what you would like to happen!


End file.
